Hunter of Surion
by RedCinders
Summary: LegolasOC. A warrior lurks in the forest of Mirkwood, slaugtering orcs by the tens. Can Legolas solve her mystery, without falling in love?
1. Kill

Disclaimer: LoTR isn't mine, obviously, but this plot and all original character's are.   
  
Author's Note: Hello! Just to let all you guys know, this is my first LoTR fanfic. On this site I have read sooo many wonderful stories, that I felt intimated to post my own. But then I realised, that from these authors I love, I should find the inspiration to post my own work, and so that's what I'm doing. Before I go on however, it's necessary I name and pay tribute to LoTR fanfic writers that have both entertained me and helped me fall in love with the art of writing. They're all Legomance writers, because that's my fav. type of story, but also, props to the other great writers out there that write different types of LoTR fiction.  
  
Darma Druid- Read her Irulan series...it's an epic, totally moving and fantastic, brilliant.   
  
fan81981 - Moriquendi has got to be one of the most beautiful and intricate stories I've ever read in any genre.   
  
Maram68- In the Midst of Adversity, completely awesome. I love this story.   
  
Lossefalme - The Wall that Fell is completely beautiful and captivating, hard to stop reading.   
  
Lizbit - A Tale of Mirkwood is one of the sweetest romances, and just enchanting.  
  
MuseDePandora - Pilfered Hearts and Plundered Dreams, is amazing, touching, true to LoTR, and just sets the bar higher.   
  
There were probably some that I missed, but all these stories are the reason why I read fanfiction. To these author's from me....THANK YOU! OK, so even though, my story will now pale in comparison, on with the show.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~*~PROLOGUE~*~  
  
Lana ran as fast as her legs would carry her. This was it. This was what she lived for. This was the hunt, and the elleth already felt the adrenaline surging through her veins. They were most definitely close, their rancid odour being the most tell-tale sign. The hunter would pounce and they wouldn't even hear her combing, because the soles of her feet were hardly touching the ground.   
  
They never see the death before it comes.  
  
That was what she was, and who she had been for so long: death. She was a tool of this hunt, sculpted and sharpened to perfection, and she lived the art of the kill.   
  
Lana smiled. She could see them and they were completely unaware. They were already dead, and nevertheless she would kill them. No, she didn't enjoy it, for one who's ever possessed sensibilities never truly enjoys taking lives. This was her duty, and the most positive emotion she wrought from it, was the pride in knowing she had done her job well.   
  
Dirt and leaves were caked on her face, to blend her into the leaves, and her blood stained cloak blanketed the ground around her as she kneeled. Taking her long knife from her belt, her smile faded into an expression of intense concentration. She would aim for the leader. No, wait, they had no leaders. Well then, she would aim for the tallest, or the loudest, or perhaps the ugliest. It didn't really matter, because which ever one it was, it was down within a fraction of a second. The rest were automatically fired into commotion, angered and confused. Now it was time for the long blades. Lana drew them from her sides and rose swiftly from the leaves.  
  
One down, two, three down. Now there was a circle around her, and the knives whirled gracefully in her hands. Four, five. She ducked. Six, seven. Blood was everywhere, and screeches filed the air. Only the stars were witness as number eight went down with the swing of a blade. It had tried to run, but a throw of a knife ended the last one's life, just as it did the first.   
  
The elleth pulled her blade out of the bloody carcass, and fluid squirted upon her already stained clock. Lana rolled her eyes, made a face, and growled beneath her break.   
  
"I hate orcs."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~*~CHAPTER 1~*~  
  
"Legolas, tell me. What do you see when you look at this map?"  
  
The prince's brows furrowed slightly as he thought for his answer. He knew what was in front of him. It was a map, marking all orc sighting of the last few seasons. Since Saruman's defeat, and the crowning of Aragorn, rouge bands of displaced orcs roamed the country side in disorganised clusters. Many came to Mirkwood, seeking refuge in the dark forests, though the elves of the forest saw to it that there was little safety for the creatures there. Nevertheless, travelling mostly by night, and moving in small groups, the beasts continued to come to the forest in small bands from a seemingly un-depletable source.   
  
The orcs had enough sense to stay away from the eleven settlements, and keep to the dark out reaches of the wood, so they were not much danger. A risky nuisance however, might've been a better term. Thranduil had been doing the most he could to kill them off, but his few hunting patrols were not effected enough.  
  
"I see a map, Ada."  
  
Thranduil smiled. He could tell from his son's face that he considered this piece of paper before them, to be far more than just a simple "map."  
  
"Indeed Legolas, it is a map. It is a map that troubles me. There must be something done with these orcs." The King rubbed his forehead, in deep thought. "We have many patrols set out to hunt them, but their presence here is no less. If I knew no better, I would say they were breeding as we ought to find their nest."  
  
Legolas smiled at the comment.   
  
"I spoke with Earendur. He informed about the new development."   
  
The king's head snapped up at his sons word's, as if he had been reminded of a detail he had forgotten. Yes, there was a new development of great interest to the king. Bands of orcs were being found slaughtered in Mirkwood, by a source other than the eleven king's men. Groups of them, from four to fifteen were already dead when found by eleven trackers.   
  
"What do you make of this my son?"   
  
"I say that someone may be killing our enemy, but that does not make them our friend..." he paused "and I can also tell this mysterious hunter unsettles you father, perhaps more than the orcs do. You believe he, or mayhap it has ulterior motives."  
  
"Aye, you have grown wise Legolas, and you are right." Thranduil smiled at his son.   
  
"And what do you plan to do father?" Legolas asked, most curious, for it was unlike his father not to have some plan of action.  
  
"Patience my son. We wait." Thranduil walked from the head of the long table, to his favourite tapestry in the chamber. The spacious room was a place where the king and his generals would meet, to discuss in times of war and now in times of relative peace.   
  
Legolas examined his father. We wait? You must be up to something ada. The prince smiled when his suspicion was proved correct, and Thranduil continued to speak as if he had never paused at all.   
  
"We wait, but we shall not be idle why we do so. Are you up for a trip my son?"  
  
"To where, father?"  
  
"I want you to go with the next group of trackers, and help them destroy these orc. They could use your experience with the creatures, but even more importantly, I need you there to be my eyes for me son. Come back safely to tell me exactly what you see."  
  
Thranduil finished the sentence with a warm look to his son, and Legolas nodded with a smile. Tomorrow, he would go with the trackers, and he actually looked forward to it. It was a long time since he had been on an adventure or even a mission of this nature, since The One Ring was destroyed.   
  
Yes, tomorrow, the hunt was on. 


	2. A Huntress

Author's note: Ok guys, I hope this doesn't suck, and I say this with the most sincerity. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
~*~CHAPTER 2~*~  
  
The sun was high, and shone over the woods, dotting the ground with a mosaic of light and shadow. It laid it's painting over the roof of a stable, where elves were preparing for their journey. They would be leaving soon, and returning long past nightfall. Orcs hid well, though crudely, in the recesses of the wood.   
  
"Legolas, we depart in but an hour. Do we have all we need?" asked a young rider name Eyol. This was one of his first times scouting, and while he had trained with a fervour unmatched by most, his nature had a aggressive quality that worried Legolas. Being over-confident was one of the biggest follies to fall upon an inexperienced fighter.   
  
"Aye, we do. I see your excitement my young friend. Patience."   
  
Eyol gave a swift nod, but his grip on his blade did not lessen. Leoglas resisted shaking his head. He was much like this once.   
  
The two elves continued to prepare their equipment for the mission, loading their tall horses. Their departure was fast approaching. All the two waited for was Earendur, a high general of the elven army. He was an elf with significant battle experience and extremely apt in tracking and hunting. However skilled he was however, he was quite prone to arrogance. It was, Legolas thought, his most obvious achilles heel.   
  
However arrogant, the general was, it did not keep him from being prompt. In but a few moments he had arrived, and the three mounted their horses. This hunting party was keep unusually small. Earendur felt it would make them more efficient, and give them and increase their speed. The bands of orcs rarely exceeded eight or ten, and number they could easily conquer with three skilled elven men.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lana rose from the water and inhaled a large gasp of breath. Anyone watching would've caught a beautiful scene indeed. It was rare that the elleth could be caught without a blood stained cloak, or dark mud streaked on her features.   
  
Yes, it was good go be clean, and Lana enjoyed the bathing. Her boots and dark brown tunic warmed in the sun. Pulling herself from the waters, she walked up to her clothes, but paused when she heard distant sounds. They were voices, beautiful and light. Lana nodded. They were elves.   
  
Hurriedly dressing, the warrior loaded her blades, and tied on her hooded cape. It reeked of death, and she now regretted not washing it. There really was no rush, in truth. Chances are, the elves were simple travellers, or perhaps, more of the kings orc scouts. Lana didn't mind them. If they were scouts, they only made her job easier.   
  
Nevertheless, the elleth's curiosity begged that she at least see who it was. If they were indeed travellers, she might shadow them through the more dangerous parts of the wood. Despite elven confidence, the rare band of fifteen or more orc could overwhelm a small party.  
  
Reaching her fingers into the black dirt of the river bank, Lana hastily coated her face with the substance. Then taking to the trees in a graceful pattern, Lana slowly began climbing towards the sounds. She nodded upon seeing those below her. It was a elven scouting party of three, but this was peculiar. Thraunduil usually sent out more men. The elleth pursed her lips in consideration.   
  
Eventually, she decided it was best to follow the scouts for a while, perchance they encountered any trouble they couldn't handle. Lana sighed, examining those she would be tracking for a time. She noticed the younger looking elf bring up the rear of the trio. His grip on his sword would tighten and loosen in intervals, and he looked about the woods in a manner more erratic then suited to an elf. He was nervous.   
  
This was all the more reason for her to trail them, making sure to move swiftly and silently in the trees. It was after some time, when boredom began to take it's toll on the elleth, that Lana began to smell it.   
  
There was that familiar, disgusting odour in the air. Orcs were near. Swinging down to lower branches, Lana felt the world still around her. The elves below her had sensed it too, and stopped, sliding slowly off their horses.   
  
It was only a matter of moment before bows were drawn, and the snarls and grunts of the beast could be heard nearing. By now the night had fallen, and chill was in the air. There were many of them, more then what was expected, and perhaps more of what the three elves could handle. Lana knew this from experience, just by listening to the sounds. There could be up to twenty relatively quiet orcs, or ten very loud ones.   
  
It seemed to happen very quickly, and Lana herself would not remember what lead from that moment, to the chaotic fighting that she soon watched from the trees. However, the fighters were engaged, and the elves did not have a clear upper hand. It was obvious they did not expect such a large number of adversaries.  
  
It turned out her bet was just about right. There where originally seventeen or eighteen orcs in the back. After some fighting, there were now about twelve, but the elves could not use their bows any longer.   
  
Lana decided that she would not intervene unless he absolutely had too. She did not need to expose herself unnecessarily, to both orc and elf alike. Laying her torso flat on a thick branch, the elleth conceded to watching the show, her long blades drawn nevertheless, just in case the orcs began to gain the upper hand. That was still fairly unlikely.   
  
The three elves were good fighters. Especially the one with the light blond hair. There was a certain sophistication in his movements that was lacking in the other two. The nervous elf that Lana had noticed early, dubbing him the name "shifty" in her mind, was carrying on fairly well. His moves were too bold however, and not precautions enough.   
  
The last elf fought much better than shifty, but not as well as the blonde one. He did seem to be an experienced fighter however, and Lana did not worry about him, much.  
  
Yes, but shifty was far still far too bold, despite a few close calls in the last few moments. He did not bait his attacker, but always went for the killing blows. It left him vulnerable, and sure enough, the orc capitalised on it. A pained gasp filled the air.   
  
Shifty had got himself cut, fairly shallow, across the torso. Not thoroughly life threatening, but distracting enough to the others. Lana cursed underneath her breath. This was why she fought alone. Hoisting herself off the branch she rested on, the elleth landed on the ground and prepared to join the fray.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Legolas whirled in a graceful arc, swinging his blade. He did not expect the fighting to last this long, but then again, the number of their opponents surprised him as well. It should've been fine however. Three capable elves against thirty orcs, and the elves probably still had the advantage.   
  
Legolas noticed out of he corner of his eyes Earendur. He was doing well, as was expected. Eyol, on the other hand, was not guarding himself as well as he should have, and inadvertently exposing himself to injury.   
  
The prince turned his head back to the orc he was fighting. A well placed stroke of the sword and he could move onto the next one. There were only about seven left. Suddenly, Eyol's scream resounded.   
  
Legolas turned, knowingly committing a folly by exposing his back to enemy. He would risk it however, for it would be a dark day in Valinor before he would let Eyol fall.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Stupid elf, Lana though. He was exposing his back, and the other experienced elf was too busy to guard him.   
  
(It's lucky I'm here) Lana thought. Finally charging into the chaos, Lana began taken down orcs as if she had been there fighting all along. The two other elves did not even seem to notice her. "No," the elleth reminded herself. They noticed her, but they had also perhaps, expected her. King Thranduil had obviously found the rotting fruits of her labour.   
  
Lana took down her first two orc easily, but found her attention distracted by her companions. The blonde one, and the experienced fighter where not as effective guarding their wounded friend. Despite the cut, Shifty was still standing and fighting, but it seemed most idiotic. The chance that he could become further injured, caused the other two fighters to worry more about protecting him, then they were themselves. Now they unknowing made themselves more vulnerable.  
  
It was a mistake uncharacteristic to experienced fighters, and one that shouldn't have even happen. Lana knew what the problem was. These elves cared too much about one another, and it clouded their judgement. Both uninjured fighters knew the risk they placed themselves in, and did it nevertheless. Yes, Lana reminded herself, this is why the Surion fight alone.  
  
All four elves were still struggling with the enemy, it's numbers dwindling, but ferocious nonetheless, when the universe saw fit to prove Lana right.   
  
Right behind the blonde elf, there was an orc charged with his knife drawn. The idiot elf did not even notice, so busy was he guarding his wounded friend! Lana's eyes grew wide. He didn't notice, and in a few seconds he would be dead. Running towards the charging orc, Lana resisted shouting a battle cry as she decapitated the creature mid step. The blonde elf, looked at her with wide eyes. No, he wasn't looking at her, Lana realised. He was looking behind her.   
  
"Watch out!" Leoglas yelled, raising his blade. Too late. There was a knife deep in Lana's shoulder, from orc who had lunged from behind. The elleth could not help but thinking once again, that this was why they worked alone. On her own, she would have never become this distracted. In fact, by herself, killing ten orcs was a vacation, but with three other fighters, dealing with two was dangerous.   
  
Lana fell forwards in the blonde elf's arms, but rapidly pushed herself away from him. She would only be another distraction, and the last thing she wanted, was the fool to go and get killed right after she saved him. Lana did not look back as she dragged herself as far away form Before the elf could even protest another orc had challenged him.   
  
She managed to drag herself a good ten feet way from the fight, despite the horrible pain in her arm. She wondered if she has screamed when first stabbed, but could not remember doing so. Now all she could remember was how good it felt to sleep. The last thing she remembered, was the stars smiling down at her.   
  
----------------------------  
  
In a moment, just as easily has the noise had invaded their senses, silence blanketed three shaken warriors. Orcs, decapitated and ripped open, were strewn upon the forest floor. Many looked up to the night sky with glossy, dead eyes, and the site was disturbing to say the least.  
  
Legolas slowly looked around, seeing Eyol lying on the ground. The elf was in pain, but conscious, wincing as Earandur tended to his wound. At a glance, the prince knew Eyol would not die this night. It injury was barely more than a flesh wound, and would heal rapidly with medicine and proper binding.  
  
The prince then looked around the forests, in a near frantic fashion. It was not so easy to forget the cloaked warrior who had saved his life. Walking into the woods, where he saw the figure crawl, he emerged a few moments later with the bundle in his arms.  
  
Eyol and Earandur took in the site with great interest. Thranduil would be pleased, though the general, nodding his head.   
  
"It is the warrior?" Earendur stated more than inquired.  
  
"Indeed." Leoglas assured, staring at the mud streaked face before him. It was now uncovered by a the hood, and distinct elven ears were clearly visible.  
  
"He is of our kin?" Eyol asked, feeling light headed, but not allowing it to deter his curiosity. Leoglas smiled. Yes, Eyol was sure to live.  
  
"Yes Eyol, she is alive," Legolas said, making sure to emphasise the sex of his saviour. The two elves before him did little to hid their surprised. 


	3. The Blonde One

Author's Note: Hmmm...I'm really, really, very, incredibly, hesitant to continue this story. I'm just not seeing my concept come to life as I had imagined it. The readers of this site, rightfully agree.   
  
Much thanks to Snooboostoo for my two reviews. They were much appreciated.  
  
So here is perhaps, the last chapter of my story, unless my muse decides to give me some talent, along with the misguided inspiration it's been shelling out.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
~*~CHAPTER 3~*~  
  
"You've been staring at her from some time now, my son." Thranduil looked with thinking eyes at Legolas. "We are all curious as to her identity, her motives. However, your actions are no cataylst to her waking."   
  
Legolas sighed. He had been staring at his elleth for at least an hour, trying to dychper, what? He did not know, but he found the situation a captivating one.   
  
This was the girl that slaughtered orcs, by the dozens, perhaps single-handedly. What would drive her to do so? What gave her these capabilities? Were her motives driven by evil, good, or something else? Yes, there were too many questions, mostly because this elleth was the last person he, or anybody had expected to be thier mystrious hunter. Looking at her know, incapbable of even opening her eyes, it was hard to imagine her killing anything.  
  
No, Legolas thought. He did not have to imagine her killing. He had seen it with his own eyes. He had seen the skill, and grace in the her blows in the few orcs he'd witness her kill. Even more, he had seen her injured to save his life. Maybe that was it. It was guilt that drove him to sit in this chair, staring futily.   
  
Finally rubbing his eyes in an exhasted, and frusterated motion, the prince answered his father.  
  
"I know Ada."  
  
Thranduil studied his son. He too, had felt compelled to watch this peculiar maiden, and obsess over the mystery. They had finally found thier warrior, and it was this elleth who had killed so many orcs for a reason unexplained. It took a bit of his own elven self control, in order to keep from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her till she woke. They all wanted answers.   
  
Placing his hand upon his son's shoulder, he contented himself to sit in observation of the girl for a while. It would not hurt, the king thought resoundly.   
  
"Do you think she is beautiful my son?" Thrauduil asked, curious at his son's response.  
  
"Her beauty is of no consequence to me." Legolas answered, but his words sounded planned. It gave away to his father, that while the prince had pondered many aspects of this girl before him, he had not overlooked her appearence. Beneath the dark and dirty clothes, and the mud coated face, the girl was very beautiful. It was somewhat expected, considering she was elven, but nevertheless, it did not seem a fighter so lethal should look so harmless. Even more than that, she did not only look harmless but nearly inviting.   
  
"Pity to the orc that meets her blade." Legolas murmered. Thranduil only nodded, and then turned out of the room. He would not waste his energy attempting to convince his son to leave. The boy would learn on his on, the king thought, shutting the door with a resouding click.  
  
Legolas, who ignored his fathered departure, continued to stare at the bed before him. Long, dark hair was splay upon it's white sheets, nestling a pale face with apricot lips that stayed as still as stone. The rise and fall of the girl's chest proved the only indication of her life.   
  
Standing from his chair, Legolas walked over to the figure, knowing full well that studying the maiden closer would only intensify his curiosity. It was then that he heard a moan. Then another, loader and more pronouced, before sea blue eyes snapped open in surprised. By the time this happened, Legolas had already taken several steps away from the bed.  
  
Was it instinct perhaps, that made him wary? Legolas was reminded of a lesson he learned when training as a child, that a cornered animal proved to be the most ferocious. This elleth, was likly to be confused, perhaps aggressive when she woke. Confronted with this moment of reckoning, the prince realized how little he truly knew about this girl.   
  
The girl meanwhile, had not moved from where she lay, but was now examining her surroundings in a surprisingly calm manner. Her eyes finally rested on the elf that stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, staring fixedly at her.   
  
"Hello. I am prince Legolas Greenleaf. You were injured by an orc, and my people have brough you here to heal you, but we mean no harm." Legolas proclaimed in a confident voice, that betrayed his feelings at the moment.   
  
Lana merely sat up, and touched her right shoulder with her finger. Wincing, and then nodding her head, she decided that she was in fact, actually injured. Stupid elves, the elleth could not help thinking again.   
  
"I remember you." She stated suddenly. "Your the blonde elf, who nearly got both of us killed."  
  
There was no malice in her voice, but irritation was present. Legolas, taken aback at the directness of the words, could think of nothing to say. He just watched as the elleth before him swung her legs around, and stood slowly off the bed. Legolas rushed to her side.   
  
"No, you should no attempt to stand." he started, but she brushed his hands away. She was no child.  
  
"There is no attempt here, prince." Lana spat, and Legolas did not like the edge in her voice when she spoke her last word. "As you see, I am already standing, and desire no help from you to help me lie back down."   
  
Backing away from the disgruntled female, Legolas could not decide if he was more insulted or impressed with her fiery attitude. Now that she was standing, Lana's limbs felt incredible similar to unbaked dough. She decided that there was little else to do, but stare at the elf before her.   
  
"Why do you look at me like that?" Legolas could not help but ask.   
  
"No reason. I just wanted you to know how it feels."   
  
The prince bowed his head in polite apology.  
  
"Your pardon mylady. I was not aware I was staring. May I ask your name?"  
  
Lana squinted her eyes. Why was she wasting her time here? If she had her wits about her, and did not feel more faint with every second she stood, she'd be out of this bedroom. Perhaps even looking for her clothes, or anything other than this infernal dress they'd put her in. The longer she stayed with these elves, despite how much they thought they were helping her, the worse off she was.   
  
"My name," the elleth finally said "is really none of your business, but since you will probably persist in discovering it, I will put you out of your misery and tell you. It's Lana."  
  
Legolas could not help but smile at her spiel. Just then the door open, revealing Thranduil, who smiled warmly at the pair before him. He had heard thier converstaion before entering the room, and found it most entertaining. Walking over to the girl, he took her hand, and placed a gracious kiss upon her hand.   
  
"Lady Lana, I am King Thrauduil. I take it you found your rest her comforable?"  
  
Lana smiled politely, hoping this king was far less foolhardly then his son.  
  
"Yes your highness. I can not thank you enough for your graciousness, but I'm afraid I must be going."  
  
Thraunduil smiled.   
  
"So soon? Are you sure you have enough strength? You lost much blood during your ordeal."  
  
"Yes, very sure. I have many," Lana paused, groping for the right word. "problems, I must see too. They are sure to worsen with every second of my absence.   
  
Thraunduil raised a eyebrowed, but his face showed litle surprised.  
  
"That is unfortuate. I was looking forward to speaking with you, but I admit, I expected your hasty departure. You are no prisoner here, and may leave as you choose."  
  
Lana managed a curt nod.   
  
"Thank you your highness."  
  
Legolas could not hide his surpised at the scene that had unfolded before him. Here was his father's opportunity to discover more about this mysterious hunter, and he would just let her walk away? The prince could not believe it.   
  
Lana, was also surprised as well. She hadn't expected her "escape" to be that easy. She would not waste time asking about it, however. Giving one last, small smile, the warrior took a confident step forward.  
  
Hmm, Lana thought. This king was much smarter than his son afterall and he gained her respect in that. Turning around to face the father and son, the elleth sighed.   
  
"Actually, I may stay for a bit more rest after all," she managed to get out, before visibly beginning to waver. Legolas was at her side in an instant, supporting her shaky form.  
  
"I had advised you earlier mylady, that you should not be walking." Legolas reminded.  
  
He later heard her grumble something that sounded like "stupid elf" as he lead her back to the bed. Thraunduil only smiled. 


End file.
